A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide entertainment services to customers, including television services, on demand programming services, pay-per-view services, and other entertainment and/or informational services. Typically, a wide variety of programming options and other information are available to customers. Given the numerous options, a customer may find it difficult to review available content and select desired programming or other desired services. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for facilitating the customization of broadband content are desirable. More specifically, systems and methods that facilitate the customization of broadband content based upon passive presence detection of users are desirable.